


Worship my feet, Valdez.

by Mister0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister0/pseuds/Mister0
Summary: Leo Valdez has a foot fetish, he loves the feet of every girl he has ever meet, but wanted to keep it a secret by fear of the reaction of his friends. However, one day he decided to visit Piper at her bedroom and ask if she needed a massage. Read what happens next!
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Kudos: 2





	Worship my feet, Valdez.

Leo Valdez had a secret that he had never told anyone, not even Piper and Jason, his closest friends, not because it was some dark and terrible secret that would release a terrible curse upon him if he told anyone or anything like that, it was just an awkward secret.

He has a foot fetish. That’s it. The son of Hephaestus feels attracted to girls’s feet, so much that he fantasizes about them at night, when everyone is sleeping. Leo loved to watch the girls’s feet when they were wearing sandals, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel all had beautiful feets, but Piper’s were the most beautiful, as expected of the Beauty Queen.

Leo had some terrible plans that probably would not work, he could ask Piper if she needed a foot massage after a fight with some monster, or maybe he could invade her bedroom at night, while everyone was asleep and give her feet some quick kisses whiple praying to the gods that she would not wake up and stab him to death with her dagger. 

Anyway he just wanted to touch them, just once.

***  
It was the day. Piper, Percy and Annabeth had decided to go to bed early after the battle with an army of storm spirits this afternoon, Jason, Frank and Hazel would keep looking for any monsters who may try to attack the ship during the night. Thirty minutes have passed without anything problematic happening. It was his chance.

“Hey, dudes and young lady! I am going to bed as well! If anything happens to the ship you just need to call me!” Leo told everyone while he was going down the stairs. Everyone gave him good night and then kept looking around for monsters.

Piper was laying on her bed, holding Katoptris in her hands and probably trying to find some new prophetic images about their future battle against dirt face and her giant childrens. This is probably a heavy topic to talk right now, so Leo decided to not say anything about it and just go straight to the point.

“Knock! Knock!” He said while knocking on the door so Piper would notice his presence. She greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, Valdez! Do you need something?” She asked, leaving the dagger aside.

“I was just wondering if our beauty queen needs a nice massage, afterall, all this fightning and tension can give you migraine and-!”

Piper rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face.

“I am not a damsel made of glass just because my mom is Aphrodite, Valdez! Come on!” She complained, but she did not sound mad, just playful.

“Okay! Okay! But my offer still stands! Do you want a massage or not?” Leo threw the pillow back to her. She caught it with one hand and left it back at the bed so she lay her head on it.

“Sure, sure. Come here and worship my feet.” Piper said, with a smug smile.

Leo didn’t know if she used charmspeak or was just playing with him, but anyway, he felt his face getting hot, literally, his hair was in fire.

“Calm down, be careful to don’t set the whole ship on fire.” Piper said, still playing. She had both feet pointing in Leo’s direction now, spreading her toes, provoking him.

Leo didn’t know when he moved, he just knew he was on his knees, massaging Piper’s feet, feeling her smooth and perfect skin, observing her perfect toenails. Leo felt his dick getting hard. Small explosions of fire would blow up around his body, but he would be careful to not harm Piper.

“Everyone noticed, you know?” Piper asked, her eyes were closed and she was just appreciating the massage.

“Noticed what?” Leo asked.

“Everyone on this ship knows that you have a foot fetish.” Piper replied, opening her eyes to see his reaction.

Leo felt his face getting more and more red, his hair caught fire again, he had to let Piper’s feet go to don’t burn her. He had a ashamed smile on his face and Piper was laughing.  
“Looks like my secret isn’t a secret anymore.” Leo commented, trying to calm down and extinguish the fire.

“Well, sometimes you would spent so much time staring at mine, Annabeth and Hazel’s feet that you would not notice when we were calling your name! Besides, as a daughter of Aphrodite, is kind of easy for me to find out people’s kinks and fetishes.” Piper said, crossing her feet over eachother.

“As expected from you, beauty queen.” Leo replied and returned to massaging once the fires were out.  
“Enough talking, keep massaging my feet, foot boy.” Piper said, putting her left feet over his mouth, to silence him.

Leo kept massaging her feet, with each touch his cock would get harder and harder. He wanted to kiss them, but he did not know how Piper would react, so he would not dare to do it.

Upon noticing it was already late, and knowing that they should continue their quest to save the world tomorrow, Leo decided to stop the massage.  
“Hey, Piper! I am going-!”

He made silence when noticed that Piper had fallen asleep, her eyes were closed, her expression calm but still with a smile.

Leo took the opportunity and kissed each toe from both feet, Piper giggled but did not wake up. Leo walked slowly out of her room to let her rest.

He then started making his way to the bathroom, he didn’t want anyone to see the state of his pants right now.


End file.
